Messy Bear
Messy Bear is a Care Bear and one of the three characters that were introduced in The Care Bears' Big Wish Movie along with Me Bear and Too Loud Bear. He is voiced by Ron Rubin who also voices Artemis. Appearance Messy Bear has winter blue fur and his Belly badge depicts a smiling dark blue tornado. Personality Messy Bear is very allergenic and often unwittingly makes a huge mess out of everything he tries to do. He enjoys cooking, and loves eating a large meal. Roll in The Care Bears Big Wish Movie Messy Bear makes his debut in the straight-to-video Care Bears film Big Wish Movie along with his friends Me Bear and Too Loud Bear. When Wish Bear uses her star friend Twinkers to wish for new neighbors, Care-a-Lot is visited by the three troublesome bears who immediately take a liking to their surroundings. Abusing the wishing power of Twinkers, the three begin to ask for more and more selfish things, which begins the reduce both the Caring Meter and the very color of Care-a-Lot itself. Messy Bear himself uses this power to wish for more and more extravagant foodstuffs to feed his massive appetite. Eventually, their rampant wishing threatens to pull Care-a-Lot apart. After realizing the harm they've caused, the three outsiders pledge to help rebuild the Care Bear's home to its former glory with their own hands. Later, when everything is back to normal, the other bears agree to let them stay in Care-a-Lot for good. Quotes *"Wow! You mean you just wish on him, and you get everything you want?" *"Very, uh, colorful." *"Do you see this?" *"It's a little tidy for my taste. Ouch! What I meant to say is I just love what you've done with the place." *"Is that normal?" *"You know, the wishing star thingy." *"And I had some things I wanted, too. Like hot dogs and hamburgers. Oh, yummy." *"Nifty!" *"Oh, is it five-ish already?" *"I know how! Twinkers, I wish that all of this was gone." *"Twinkers! I wish for everything to be back how it was, but with more color!" *"Twinkers! I wish for less color!" *"Oh, Twinkers! I wish for everything to be like it used to be!" *(as Messy Cub) "I meant how it used to be, but not this long ago." *"Uh, um... Good idea! Uh, Twinkers, I wish you back to Wish Bear." *"Twinkers, I'm sorry." *"Can I come, too? I'm afraid I made a mess of things." *"T-minus 5, 4, 3, 2, Ah-achoo! Lift off!" *"YAAAAAAAH!" *"Grumpy, can't this thing go any faster?" *"Hey, what's that?" *"Ouch." *"You wouldn't wanna get all messy, Grumpy." *"Sure thing. Twinkers, we wish that you and Wish Bear... **'Me Bear:' "...will be together..." **'Too Loud Bear:' "...forever!" *"Thanks! Only, would you mind calling me "Neat Bear" for now on? I'm going for a new image." Navigation Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Care Bears Heroes Category:Animals Category:Movie Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Dimwits Category:Lawful Good Category:Control Freaks Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Loyal Category:Nurturer Category:Outright Category:On & Off Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Voice of Reason Category:Successful Category:Poor Category:Heroic Creation Category:Honorable Category:Honest Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Self-Aware Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Rebellion Heroes